The present invention relates to a training device and method and more particularly the present invention relates to a training device and method for instructing children on the proper use of a telephone.
There are many ways to teach the proper use of a particular device such as a telephone, for example, an audio instruction tape, a video tutorial, or a manual. However, instructions on the use of the device are easier to understand and easier to remember when the training instructions are accompanied by a hands-on use of the actual device. This use or simulation provides the child or trainee with actual situations thereby minimizing the differences encountered when a child uses the actual device. Any problems that may occur during the use of the actual device, are more likely to present themselves, and be solved, if an actual device is utilized during the training session.
Accordingly, teaching a child the correct use of a telephone is better accomplished when the training session incorporates the use of a real telephone. Training sessions closely resembling actual telephone usage, will better facilitate the transition to actual telephone use. Such simulation should not only use an actual telephone, but should approximate the actual environment that a telephone user would encounter. Thus, such simulation should include dial tones, busy signals, ringing signals and communication.
Previous inventions relating to telephone training devices have fallen short in an attempt to fully simulate the actual use of a telephone. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,646 issued to Hagwell discloses a modified telephone whereby lights are used to indicate when each correct number is dialed. Due to the modifications, Hagwell's telephone is physically different from an actual telephone. Hagwell's telephone indicates to the trainee when each correct number is dialed by illuminating a separate light for each number. However, during the actual use of a telephone, the user does not receive this same feedback. Thus, the Hagwell telephone does not simulate the conditions encountered when a user dials a telephone. The trainee may therefore, become confused when using an actual telephone. Also, the costs to modify an existing telephone can be expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,586 issued to Robertson discloses a telephone system for teaching the use of a dial-equipped telephone. Robertson's invention allows an operator to send ringing signals, dial tones and busy signals to the trainees in order to allow the trainee to practice operating a telephone (answering and talking). However, Robertson's invention does not allow the trainee to practice dialing the telephone and also does not allow the trainee to receive the feedback normally present in actual telephone usage. Therefore, the trainee is not practicing telephone usage in a proper simulated environment.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a telephone training device and method for instructing children on the proper use of a telephone.
It is another object of this invention to provide a telephone training device which incorporates an actual telephone that has not been modified.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a telephone training device which simulates the actual use of a telephone by generating busy signals, dial tones and ringing signals similar to those encountered from an actual telephone.